


sign of love

by techManticore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Vomiting, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techManticore/pseuds/techManticore
Summary: Noctis feels awful after Ignis retrieves him from a disaster of a party. Luckily Ignis knows just how to help.





	sign of love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was mainly inspired by a scene from a fantastic drama anime called March Comes in Like a Lion. Its something that I haven't stopped thinking about since I've watched it ages ago. Check it out if it seems like your thing.

“Thanks for this, Specs.”

Noctis’ voice floated up to Ignis from where the prince was resting his head on the car window. Ignis took his eyes off the road briefly to glance at Noctis, lit only by the passing street lights. He was sure Noctis had been asleep. 

“Its my pleasure, Highness.”

Noctis snorted in reply. “I’m sure,” he said sarcastically. “I bet there’s a million other things you’d rather do than haul me around at 2 am. Like sleep. I know how early you get up.” Noctis wasn’t sure why he was being so combative. He really was grateful that Ignis answered the phone and was willing to pick him up from that train wreck of a party. He didn’t know why he felt like pushing Ignis. 

“You needed me,” was all Ignis said in answer to Noctis’ needling. His voice was soft and gentle and it made a pleasant warmth fill Noctis’ chest. When Noctis didn’t respond Ignis continued, “we're almost to your apartment. Just relax.”

So Noctis just closed his eyes again, because his head was really starting to hurt, and tried to actually fall asleep. Hoping it would settle the churning in his stomach and the pounding in his head.

Noctis must have managed to doze off because the next thing he knew Ignis was shaking him awake.

“We're here. Come on, up you get.” Ignis helped Noctis stand on unsteady feet; keeping a hand on Noctis’ hip to balance him.

Noctis leaned heavily on Ignis as they made their way into the elevator and down the hall to Noctis' apartment. But Ignis didn’t make a noise of complaint the entire way, just tightened his grip on Noctis whenever he stumbled.

“I feel like shit,” Noctis said flopping down on the couch as soon as he and Ignis made it into the apartment.

“You shouldn’t have drank so much,” Ignis reprimand lightly from the kitchen. He filled a glass with cold water and rounded the table to give it to Noctis in the living room. “Here sit up and drink this.” Then answering Noctis' groan of protest. “I know you’re tired. I’ll help you get to bed in a bit. You're going to feel much worse tomorrow if you don’t drink some water.”

Noctis slowly lifted himself up as Ignis sat down beside him on the couch. Ignis handed him the glass and the coolness felt good on his overheated skin. Noctis managed a couple of sips before sitting the glass down on the coffee table.

Ignis gave a thoughtful hum and rubbed Noctis’ arm comfortingly. “You might feel better if you vomited.”

“Maybe, but I can’t just make myself puke.”

“Let me help then.”

Ignis took Noctis’ hand and pulled him into the bathroom, having him kneel in front of the toilet. He lifted the seat and gently maneuvered Noctis head so he was facing the bowl. Sitting himself down behind Noctis.

“Ignis,” Noctis groaned. He sounded so pitiful. “What are you doing?”

Ignis patted his hair. “Shh. Just trust me. You’ll feel better.”

“Alright,” Noctis sighed.

“Open you mouth for me,” came Ignis' soft command. His fingers were already brushing against Noctis' lips. 

After a little hesitation Noctis did as Ignis asked only balking a little when Ignis fingers entered his mouth. They pressed down on Noctis’ tongue and traveled to his throat. All done incredibly gently of course. It was almost loving, really.  
It didn’t take much, only a couple of seconds, until Noctis’ throat was contracting around Ignis' fingers, as Noctis gagged. Which was all the warning Ignis needed. He pulled his fingers out of Noctis' mouth just as he hunched completely over the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Ignis continued to pet Noctis' hair through the whole ordeal. His other hand rubbing Noctis’ back, murmuring encouraging things as Noctis’ panted and heaved in to the toilet bowl. 

After a minute Noctis sat back on his heels, shaking and teary eyed, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Finished?” Ignis asked.

Noctis nodded. 

“Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Noctis' throat felt scratchy and it kind of hurt to talk. “Thanks.”

“Mmm" Ignis hummed and patted Noctis' cheek. “Stay here for a minute. I’ll be right back.”

Noctis nodded again and leaned against the cabinets.  
Ignis wasn’t gone long before he reentered the bathroom carrying Noctis' pajamas, a washcloth and a fresh glass of water. 

Ignis handed Noctis the water which, now that his stomach had settled, gulped down in huge mouthfuls. While Noctis was drinking Ignis wetted the washcloth and knelt down beside Noctis. 

He washed down Noctis’ face cleaning it of sweat and tears and vomit. 

“Rise your arms,” Ignis said.

Noctis complied automatically. Ignis shucked Noctis shirt over his head and wiped down Noctis’ arms and torso with the washcloth as well. He figured Noctis didn’t want to delay sleep any longer to take a shower and this was the next best option.  
Noctis gave a pleased sigh, the cool dampness and the texture of the washcloth felt refreshing and between that and the puking Noctis’ head was starting to clear up. 

“I can finish.” He said

Ignis nodded and Noctis dressed himself for bed. Slipping in to a comfortable pair of shorts and pulling on a well worn t-shirt. 

“Want something for your head?” Ignis asked, running his thumb over Noctis’ temple, pushing back his hair.

“Please,” Noctis replied. His stomach felt better but his head was still killing him.

Without another word Ignis took Noctis' empty water glass and refilled it in the bathroom sink, handing it back to Noctis before rummaging through the cabinets. He found some pain killers, shook two out into his palm and also handed those to Noctis.  
“Finish that water and then you can sleep,” Ignis said.

Noctis insisted on brushing his teeth before heading to bed though and once he was finished both he and Ignis headed to Noctis' bedroom.

“Can you stay tonight?” Noctis asked crawling under the heavy pile of blankets on his bed. 

“Certainly.” The reply Ignis gave, though short and meant to sound professional, had a soft fondness to it that warmed Noctis to the core. “Would you like me here or the living room?”

“Here.” Noctis was already pulling back the covers and scooting to one side of the bed to give Ignis room.

“Alright. Just give me a moment.”

Noctis laid there and waited for Ignis to finish getting ready for bed. It took about ten minutes for Ignis to return to the bedroom. 

“Here now I’d though your be asleep already,” Ignis said as he settled himself next to Noctis.

Noctis just shrugged and shifted closer to Ignis, his cheek nearly touching Ignis' shoulder. Ignis wound his arm around Noctis' shoulder, his hand finding Noctis’ hair again. 

“Did you have a good time at least?” Ignis asked, scratching Noctis’ scalp lightly. 

Noctis gave another shrug wiggling even closer to Ignis, his cheek fully resting on Ignis' shoulder now.

“It was okay. I didn’t really know anyone. And people just kept handing me stuff to drink.”

Ignis sat up abruptly, propping himself up on his elbow to level Noctis with a stare, who had been dislodged in the process. 

“You received unknown drinks from strangers?” Ignis' voice was thick with worry. “That’s extremely dangerous, Noct. Especially for you. Astrals know what they could have put in them.”

“I know Ignis,” Noctis mumbled turning away from Ignis guilty. He tried to keep the from sounding indignant but he probably failed. “I know. I just didn’t want to make a big deal about it. It was dumb.”

Ignis sighed and laid back down pulling Noctis with him. “I’m sorry. Really. I don’t mean to be so harsh. I can’t help but worry however. Especially if I’m not with you. You important. Important to the country… and to me.”

Noctis pressed farther into Ignis, guilt flaring in his gut again. 

“Sorry. Don’t mean to make you worry.”

Ignis smiled though Noctis’ didn’t catch it and brushed his lips against Noctis’ forehead. So light it could barely be called a kiss. 

“I don’t mind all that much, I suppose. If I get to worry about you it means your still around at least.”

Noctis flung his arm around Ignis’ waist and squeezed impossibly close to him.  
“Yeah, I guess,” was all Noctis managed to say because all of a sudden he found it difficult to breathe. 

“Go to sleep now. I’ll make breakfast before I leave tomorrow.”

“Some of those tarts?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

“Thanks Specs.”

Ignis' lips were back on Noctis' forehead, firmer this time.

“Its my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of you enjoyed this feel free to follow me on twitter


End file.
